


Somnolence

by Ticky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticky/pseuds/Ticky
Summary: L’écriture de ce texte fut laborieux. Comme d’hab, j’irai pas plus loin car je m’en suis lassé. Je voulais écrire un peu d’Akusai mais ça reste très insipide.





	Somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> L’écriture de ce texte fut laborieux. Comme d’hab, j’irai pas plus loin car je m’en suis lassé. Je voulais écrire un peu d’Akusai mais ça reste très insipide.

"Que vas-tu faire de ce jour de congé, Saïx ?" Le ton narquois d'Axel sortit Saïx de sa somnolence.

Sans bouger de sa position et gardant sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de sa chambre où Axel venait tout juste de faire son entrée. Celui-ci s’avançait avec nonchalance vers son lit pendant que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Il était réveillé depuis quelques temps. Le monde de The World Which Never Was étant plongé dans une nuit éternelle, ses habitants ne pouvaient compter que sur des instruments de mesure pour avoir l'illusion du temps qui passe. Après plusieurs années pour son horloge biologique à s'accoutumer à ce monde, Saïx subodorait qu'il devait être autour de dix heures du matin. Malgré l'heure tardive et l'intrusion d'Axel, il était déterminé à rester au lit le plus longtemps possible.

Saïx était étonné qu'Axel soit debout et non, en train, de ronfler de tout son soûl dans son propre lit. Il envisagea de lui demander pourquoi il ne profitait pas de son jour de repos pour s'adonner à son activité favorite mais le commentaire d'Axel qui suivit répondit en substance à sa question.

"Réfléchis bien, continua-t-il avec un ton faussement intransigeant. Xion est apparemment déterminée à ce que tout le monde emploie leur permission de manière utile et efficace. Je ne la contrarierai pas à ta place."

Un sourire au lèvre, Axel continua d'approcher, longeant le lit. Par paresse, Saïx ne se repositionna pas pour pouvoir le dévisager et ses yeux ensommeillés s'accrochèrent sur la façon dont son manteau en cuir noir enveloppait et s'agitait autour de ses jambes.

"Tu sais que ta fonction de baby-sitter s'arrête les jours de congé comme le reste de ton boulot ? marmonna Saïx d'une voix étouffée par son oreiller. Je m'étonne de te voir faire des heures supp' sur - comment tu as appelé ça déjà ? - "l'élevage de zombies nains". Tu ne disais pas, il n'y a encore pas longtemps, que cette tâche était une insulte envers tes capacités ?"

Il entendit Axel rire au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter au niveau de la tête du lit. Saïx n'avait que ses jambes au niveau de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le voir appuyer contre le mur les bras croisés.

"Apparemment, les gremlins ne sont pas au courant. Quand ils ont vu ton petit message où tu nous donnais un jour de repos - d'ailleurs, ça t'aurais brisé une jambe de nous prévenir la veille ? - ils n'ont pas compris. Il a fallu que je leur explique le concept. Alors que je pensais qu'ils allaient sauter de joie, ils ont commencé à s'affoler. Apparemment, on leur a trop bien laver le cerveau. L'idée d'avoir une journée à soi où tu peux choisir de ne rien glander leur semble inimaginable. Xion nous a carrément emmener dans un salle de réunion afin de faire un brainstorming sur comment passer notre journée. Hé, tu devrais faire gaffe. Elle va finir par te remplacer, se marra-t-il. Elle a l'air d'avoir de bonnes aptitudes en...

— Parce que notre alliance ne te convient plus ?" le coupa Saïx. Malgré que sa voix soit toujours étouffée par son oreiller, l'offense dans celle-ci était palpable. Axel pouvait voir son profil se renfrogner sous l'effet de la vexation. " Tu trouves que je ne fais pas assez pour faire avancer notre plan ? continua-t-il amer. Vas donc en parler à Xemnas. Vas donc lui proposer qu'il me remplace avec la gosse. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'avoir enfin un retour positif sur son expérimentation favorite du moment."

Axel soupira. Il quitta sa position contre la mur pour retourner sur ses pas. Saïx suivit les battements de son manteau des yeux. Il s'attendait à le voir sortir de la pièce mais du coin de l’œil, il le vit tourner en direction de la fenêtre de l'autre côté du lit. Saïx sentait une sensation désagréable et familière le gagner : l'impression d'une boule acide coincée entre sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas une semaine sans que cette pression l'étouffait à un moment ou à un autre.

"Je n'ai pas dis ça", entendit-il Axel marmonner derrière lui. Sa voix ne manifestait pas de l'énervement comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient. Il semblait être accablé. Cela troubla Saïx. Il hésita à se retourner mais sa contrariété eu raison de lui. Il sentait la boule acide dans sa poitrine lui brulait la gorge. Et le meilleur moyen de s'en soulager était de la laisser sortir. Il leva légèrement la tête pour être mieux entendu.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je dois sacrifier pour notre plan, soutint-il avec véhémence.

— Non, en effet. Vu que tu ne veux rien me dire à ce sujet, répondit sèchement Axel en retour.

Saïx se raidit à son inflexion de voix. Soudainement la boule brulante devint un pierre lourde dans son ventre. La pensée qu'il était la cause de l'énervement d'Axel le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que son silence l'éloignait de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il pourrait choisir de mentir mais le pressentiment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses l'en empêchait. Éclairer Axel sur sa situation ne ferait que faire capoter leur plan et les mettre en danger ; plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Xemnas tolérait le rouquin et appréciait son utilité au sein de l'organisation mais Saïx sentait qu'au moindre faux pas, il sauterait sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de lui. Tant qu'il resterait entre lui et Axel, celui-ci garderait toujours une marge de manœuvre qu'il ne possédait plus.

Désarçonné, Saïx ré-enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. La tentation de tout lui expliquer était forte. Mais il était meilleur que ça.

— Je ne le fais pas exprès. J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement... , murmura-t-il.

Axel soupira une nouvelle fois derrière lui. L'avait-il entendu ? Saïx n'en était pas certain comme il ne fut gratifié d'aucune réponse.

Il resta sur le qui-vive, écoutant les froissements des vêtements d'Axel quand celui-ci bougeait. Soudainement quelque chose chuta derrière lui et le matelas se creusa faisant incliner son corps en arrière. Surpris, Saïx roula finalement sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à face avec Axel.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, excédé.

Axel s'était installé confortablement sur la place vide au côté de Saïx. Sur le dos, les bras croisé derrière sa tête, il avait les yeux fermés comme s'il était prêt à piquer un somme. Il les ré-ouvrit à la question de Saïx, tournant la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune crispation sur son visage ou dans sa voix. S'il avait été agacé, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

— Je continue ma grasse mat'. Que je n'aurai pas interrompu si tu nous avais prévenu la veille... , expliqua-t-il comme si cela coulait de source.

— Ici ? , demanda Saïx incrédule.

— Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, je suis presque sûr que ici, les gamins ne viendront pas me chercher.

Saïx se passa une main sur le visage. Se fut à son tour de pousser un profond soupir d'accablement.

— Léa, je suis crevé... Ça m'a pris un bon mois pour persuader Xemnas de nous laisser rien qu'un seul jour de congé et je compte bien en profiter. S'il-te-plaît, fiche-moi la paix. Je veux juste dormir...

— Nan, mais t'inquiète, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Je veux la même chose. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de dormir. Je te le jure...

Sur ces derniers mots, Axel jeta un regard suppliant à Saïx et tira légèrement les draps sur lui comme pour le border. Ce dernier ignora son geste et continua à le dévisageait, cherchant une indication de quelques sournoiseries dans le comportement d'Axel.

— J'ai été clair avec Roxas et Xion que je voulais être tranquille aujourd'hui. Ils ne nous dérangeront pas, rajouta celui-ci.

Il semblait être sincère. Saïx soupira et arrangea son oreiller afin de retrouver une position confortable. Se détendant, il ferma les yeux pour exprimer son souhait de dormir et couper court à tout baratin de la part d'Axel.

— Ok. Mais pas de blague, marmonna-t-il une dernière fois.

— Pas du tout mon genre.

Piqué, il releva immédiatement la tête, lançant un regard noir vers Axel, s'attendant à se voir retourner l'un de ses sourires moqueurs. Surprenamment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Axel avait repris sa position de plus tôt, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Le seul signe qu'il avait parlé était un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Saïx le surveilla quelques instants dans l'attente qu'Axel le provoque à nouveau. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Saïx observa plutôt le visage d'Axel se détendre comme il replongeait dans le sommeil. Doucement sa respiration devint plus profonde et les yeux de Saïx descendirent sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle. Inconsciemment Saïx calqua sa propre respiration sur la sienne et se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.


End file.
